


The Trolls of Alternia Watch: Doctor Who

by TrollsWatch



Series: Trolls Watch [9]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: doctor who - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 15:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3330278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrollsWatch/pseuds/TrollsWatch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The trolls of Alternia watch: Doctor Who<br/>(2ea2on 2!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Trolls of Alternia Watch: Doctor Who

THE TROLLS OF ALTERNIA WATCH: DOCTOR WHO

T.V.: "Hello. I'm the Doctor."  
Aradia: Doctor who?  
Terezi: 1m st1ll go1ng to h4v3 to g3t us3d to h3r l1ke th1s  
Aradia: Hmm?  
Terezi: NOTH1NG  
T.V.: "Doctor who?"  
Vriska: Exactly.  
Karkat: OH, THEY'RE THERRIBLY CLEVER, AREN'T THEY?  
Nepeta: :33 > Mm. I shair your views, good sir. Quite clever, quite clever.  
T.V.: Geronimo!!  
Tavros: hE SAYS THAT A LOT, dOESN'T HE,  
Kanaya: It Could Be Construed As His Catchphrase  
Gamzee: LiKe A bAd MoThErFrEaKeR. gIvE hIm PrOpS fOr ThAt.  
Terezi: h4v3 to g3t us3d to h1m too  
Gamzee: HmM?  
Terezi: NOTH1NG  
T.V.: "The Pandorica? [whispers] That's just a myth. "  
Vriska: 8ad call. Such an amateur mist8ke, I know. 8ut when hunting for such treasure, you shouldn't m8ke assumptions a8out what's real and what isn't. 8e prepared to 8rave new realms that don't exist. You have to 8elieve!  
Tavros: iT'S NOT, pIXIE DUST,  
Sollux: There's n0 such thing as pixie dust.  
Vriska: Case in point. Y8u have t8 8elieve, S8llux!!  
Sollux: This is stupid. D0n't be stupid.  
Feferi: Could we get back to t)(e s)(ow? Sollux, could you put t)(at attitude awave?  
Sollux: S0rry.  
T.V.: "Silence will fall when the question is asked."  
Karkat: COULD THEY BE ANY FREAKING LESS CRYPTIC? IT'S A SHOW ABOUT A FREAKING TIME-TRAVELING ALIEN. YOU DON'T NEED TO MAKE IT MORE FREAKING COMPLICATED. IT'S NOT A FREAKING CHINESE PUZZLE/PANDORICA BOX. PUT THE FREAKING THOUGHT CAPS AWAY AND TUNE YOUR BLUBBERING EAR PEIRCERS TO ATTENTION, BECAUSE THE DRILL SARGENT IS COMING UP AND GIVING YOU A FREAKING LESSON IN SANATIC FREAKING SIMPLICITY, SO STAND AT FREAKING BOARD STIFF ATTENTION.  
Eridan: it's obvviously just a ploy to continue the plot through cliffhangers wwith no meanin  
Equius: D--> If you're intuition is so STRONG, then why don't you e%plain the question to us  
Eridan: doctor who  
Equius: D--> What about it  
Eridan: thats the question  
Equius: D--> What is  
Eridan: doctor who is the glubbin question horsebrain  
Equius: D--> Oh... then e%plain the answer  
Eridan: i believe that wwould be the answwer too  
Equius: D--> What would be the answer  
Eridan: doctor who  
Equius: D--> What about it  
Karkat: SHUT THE FREAK UP BOTH OF YOU. YOU'RE PIERCING MY FREAKING WAVE RECIEVER.  
Aradia: I find your argument wibbly wobbly.  
Gamzee: LeTs JuSt MoThErFrEaKiNg ReLaX hErE. eVeRyOnE jUsT rElAx.  
Sollux: H0w ironic 0f you t0 say that.  
Gamzee: MoThErFrEaKiNg MiRaClEs RiGhT?  
T.V.: "His friends will die forevermore unless he goes to Trenzalore."  
Feferi: Not )(is fronds!  
Karkat: AGAIN WITH THE CRYPTOGRAPHY.  
Aradia: I do not think that means what you think it means.  
Kanaya: She Is Right Kk  
T.V.: "Everything changes, Clara."  
Tavros: nO, nO, wHERE IS HE, gOING?  
Nepeta: :33 > Put your blancat up, Tavros! I can't s33!  
Terezi: 3V3RYTH1NG CH4NG3S  
Terezi: 1 S33 NOW  
Sollux: N0 you d0n't.  
Feferi: T)(IS IS AMAZING. W-E N-E-ED TO NOT FLOP WATC)(ING IT -EV-ER.  
Vriska: How often will he change like this?  
Eridan: wwho knows  
Equius: D--> E%actly  
Equius: D--> You don't know  
Equius: D--> You're STRENGTH is failing you  
Gamzee: HoNk. :o)  
Aradia: I think I have a plan, Kk.  
Karkat: AND WHAT WOULD THAT BRILLIANT PLAN BE? JUST OUT OF FREAKING CURIOSITY. YOU KNOW, BECAUSE YOU'RE NOT REALLY ONE FOR VOICING ANY 'PLANS' THAT YOU MAKE. REALLY, I'D LOVE TO HEAR IT. WON'T YOU TELL THE GROUP?  
Aradia: I'll go back in time and save Sollux's life.  
Karkat: ...  
Sollux: I've still g0t half of it.  
Karkat: SOUNDS LIKE A GOOD FREAKING PLAN. AND HOW EXACTLY DID YOU PLAN TO FREAKING DO THIS? THIS SHOW'S GETTING TOO FAR INTO YOUR FREAKING THINKPAN.  
Aradia: I'm god tier, remember? 0u0  
Sollux: It's fine with me, Karkat. H0nestly.  
Karkat: WELL THERE YOU HAVE IT. MISSION FREAKING APPROVED.  
Aradia: Allons-y!

THE END


End file.
